Brian Krause
|consorte = Beth Bruce (1996 - 2000) (divorzio) |figli =Jamen |data di nascita = |luogo di nascita = El Toro |}} ]] '''Brian Krause' è un attore statunitense. Biografia Giovinezza Brian nacque a El Toro, California da Alice e Jeff Krause. Egli ha un fratello maggiore, Patrick. Brian è cresciuto nel sud della California ed ha frequentato la sua prima classe di recitazione con R. J. Adams. Durante l'adolescenza studiò karate e frequentò la El Toro High School, dalla quale uscì diplomato nel 1987. Continuò gli studi presso l'Orange Coast College. Carriera Brian Krause esordì nel mondo del cinema nel 1989 interpretando uno studente in un episodio della serie tv TV 101. Poi lavorò nel film televisivo Match Point e nel film L'esperienza americana, ma il successo lo raggiunse recitando nel film Ritorno alla laguna blu. Dal 1998 al 2006 ha interpretato il ruolo di Leo Wyatt nella serie tv Streghe. Vita privata Brian Krause ha sposato nel 1996 Beth Bruce. La coppia, che ha avuto un figlio di nome Jamen, ha divorziato nel 2000. Durante le riprese della serie Streghe ha avuto una storia d'amore con Alyssa Milano. Filmografia * TV 101, nell'episodio "Kangaroo Gate" (1989) * Match Point (1989) Film TV * Autostop per il cielo (Highway to Heaven), nell'episodio "Goodbye, Mr. Zelinka" (1989) * Ann Jillian, negli episodi "Love: 15" (1989) e "The Crush" (1990) * CBS Schoolbreak Special, nell'episodio "American Eyes" (1990) * L'esperienza americana (An American Summer) (1991) * Earth Angel (1991) Film TV * Ritorno alla laguna blu (Return to the Blue Lagoon) (1991) * December (1991) * I sonnambuli (Sleepwalkers) (1992) * Nel nome dell'amicizia (The Liars' Club) (1993) * I racconti della cripta (Tales from the Crypt), nell'episodio "House of Horror" (1993) * Bandit - Un tranquillo weekend in campagna (Bandit: Bandit Goes Country) (1994) Film TV * Bandit - Una giornata nera (Bandit: Bandit Bandit) (1994) Film TV * Bandit: Beauty and the Bandit (1994) Film TV * Bandit: Bandit's Silver Angel (1994) Film TV * Album di famiglia (Family Album) (1994) Film TV * 919 Fifth Avenue (1995) Film TV * Extreme Blue (1995) Film TV * Con gli occhi dell'amore (Breaking Free) (1995) * Walker Texas Ranger (Walker, Texas Ranger), nell'episodio "Rotta di collisione" (1995) * Mind Games (1996) * Trapped - Identità nascoste (Naked Souls) (1996) * Dagli abissi dello spazio (Within the Rock) (1996) Film TV * Alta marea (High Tide), nell'episodio "Killshot" (1996) * Get a Job (1998) * Destini (Another World), negli episodi del 9 marzo e del 7 settembre 1998 * Dreamers (1999) * Trash (1999) * The Party (2000) Cortometraggio * Ritorno al lago maledetto (Return to Cabin by the Lake) (2001) Film TV * Pissed (2005) * To Kill a Mockumentary (2006) Uscito direttamente in home video * Torbide relazioni (Ties That Bind) (2006) Film TV * Streghe (Charmed) (1998-2006) Serie TV * Protecting the King (2007) * Il diario del diavolo (Devil's Diary) (2007) Film TV * CSI: Miami (CSI: Miami), nell'episodio "Pericolo on-line" (2007) * Desertion (2008) * Loch Ness - Il risveglio del mostro (Beyond Loch Ness) (2008) Film TV * Triloquist (2008) Uscito direttamente in home video * Warbirds - L'isola della paura (Warbirds) (2008) Film TV * Jack Rio (2008) * The Closer (The Closer), nell'episodio "Fuoco e fiamme" (2008) * Mad Men (Mad Men), nell'episodio "Il re della montagna" (2008) * The Gods of Circumstance (2009) * Nowhere to Hide (2009) * Growth (Growth) (2009) * 2012: Supernova (2012: Supernova) (2009) Uscito direttamente in home video * Next Stop Murder (2010) * Cyrus (2010) * The Binds That Tie Us (2010) Cortometraggio * Castle - Detective tra le righe (Castle), nell'episodio "Under the Gun" (2010) * Rain from Stars (2010) * Milf Money (2011) Film TV References Collegamenti esterni * Krause, Brian